


InuYasha’s Period

by Foxfrost6791



Series: InuYasha Headcanons [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Osuwari, Periods, Sorry Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: A demon on a period is just too much sometimes





	InuYasha’s Period

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first InuYasha fan fiction and head canon.

“He’s been like this since the moon came out”, Shippou explained.

Kagome looked down under Kaede’s futon in her house. InuYasha was curled up, pressed against the wall, sulking.

“It must be his night again”, Kagome sympathized.

“You mean, he’s on his demon period”, Shippou teased. 

A growl was heard from beneath the futon and a dark-haired head popped out. InuYasha thumped Shippou on the head and sat back, arms crossed.

Kagome looked him up and down, remembering his last human night. His eyes changed from golden to brown, his hair transformed to dark blue/black void of his dog ears, and he developed an even nastier temper. Though she would never say it out loud to him, Kagome did refer to it as a period like hers. 

“Now InuYasha, you can help out right. Just because it’s your human night, doesn’t mean you’re invalid”.

InuYasha promptly crawled back under the futon. Kagome, agitatedly, watched him crawl towards his original spot.

“Osuwari”, she yelled.

InuYasha immediately was slammed to the floor face-first. Still refusing to come out though, he huddled in on himself. Kagome decided to leave him for a few hours and tend to the village fields. Shippou helped Kaede sort herbs.

*two hours later*

Sango and Miroku arrived at the hut after having been away on a demon-slaying trip. Excited to hear what happened, Shippou and Kagome raced over to them.

“Where’s InuYasha?”, Sango asked.

“Sulking under Kaede’s futon”, Shippou answered.

“He’s been there for about 3 hours now”, Kagome said.

She went to her backpack and grabbed her flashlight and then went to the futon. She crouched down, flicking on the flashlight and shined it under the futon. 

“InuYasha, are you ready to come out yet and interact with people?”, she called.

The only sound heard was a demonic screeching. Kagome sighed and shook her head. 

“Understandable, have a good night”, she said. Then, she stood up, turned off the flashlight, and walked over to the group.

“Osuwari”, she simply said.

“BITCH”, InuYasha yelled.

“He never learns”, everyone, but InuYasha, said in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, and recommend another headcanon for me to write about for InuYasha.


End file.
